Making Memories
by Misbehaving Mom
Summary: Draco has never been to the fair before and is slightly scared of the big, scary, wheel thing.


**Summary**: Draco has never been to the fair before and is slightly scared of the big, scary, wheel, thing.

**Rating**: NC-17

**Disclaimer**: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warning(s)**: dirty talk, bottom!Draco, top!Harry, mostly PWP, semi-public sex

**Epilogue Compliant**? EWE

**Word Count**: 2402

**Author's Notes**: Written for Smoochfest at LiveJournal. This fic would be a mess if not for the continual support of kitty_fic, hpfangirl71 and crazyparakiss. Thank you ladies for all your thoughts, words and knowledge.

Making Memories

A warm breeze blew across the countryside. The afternoon sky was bright with sunlight. A few puffy clouds were scattered about, providing occasional pockets of shade. Draco stood beside Harry in the queue outside the county fair. He couldn't believe he'd let Harry talk him into this. Draco had never been surrounded by this many Muggles before and it was more than a little unnerving for him. When Harry had asked him to go to the fair, he'd thought he was just having him on. But he'd asked again several times and Draco had finally said yes.

He knew that Harry's childhood was horrible, worse than even his and** he'd** had a Death Eater for a father. Those Muggles Harry had lived with had deprived him of everything a child should have and Draco had been indulging Harry's every wish since the end of the war. They had travelled across the world, visiting landmarks and acting like tourists the entire summer. The only trick had been staying away from anyone who might recognize either one of them, so it was Muggle hotels and restaurants for them. Draco handled all the travel plans and tried to work it where they would come into as little contact with Muggles as possible. Most of their destinations were private dwellings on sun-drenched beaches and snow-covered peaks. Draco had been certain that he wasn't going to enjoy any of it and was quite surprised to have had just as much fun as Harry if not more. His parents had traveled with him extensively when he was younger. Their ideas of fun and the things Draco was finding he enjoyed were two completely different things.

Spending time with Harry was an experience that got better and better each day. Harry was overly affectionate, understandably so. Growing up without love, made one either cling to it or completely turn away from it. He may have grown up with wealth and two parents, but his father showed little interest in Draco other than preparing him for a life of servitude under Voldemort. His mother was more affectionate and doted on him, but she had not been the kind of mother to take him to all the places a child should visit. In this way, Draco and Harry were two of a kind. They both clung to love, eager to have what neither of them had ever experienced. They'd made mistakes. Sometimes they still fought, they screamed so loud at each other in Monte Carlo that hotel management had sent security to their room. But no matter how much they argued, they fell into bed together each night and woke up to a new start with the sun. It was the first time Draco had felt like he belonged, and it was not because of their flat or the places they stayed. It was because he spent his days and nights wrapped around Harry encompassed in love. He would do anything for Harry.

Now here he was, waiting in line surrounded by strange people. Draco found he couldn't quit staring. These Muggles were quite different from the ones they had come in contact with throughout their vacation. He'd never seen so much denim or breasts. Trying to suppress a shudder, Draco leaned back into Harry, soaking up the feel of his firm body. They finally reached the front of the queue and Harry paid the girl at the ticket booth. They entered the fairgrounds, which was in utter chaos. Blinking lights, noise makers and the shrill screams of young children bombarded them from all sides. The smell of popcorn and butter permeated the air. Harry smiled at Draco and took his hand. He led him to the ticket booth, where he bought an enormous lot of tickets that he shoved down in his front jeans pocket.

"Come on. What do you want to do first?" Harry was excited, he looked like he did after he caught the snitch the last time they'd played Quidditch.

Draco looked around trying to take it all in. How was he supposed to know what he wanted to do first when he'd never been to a fair before. Being around Muggles was hard enough, he was certain he didn't want to visit the booth labeled 'Goat-Woman'.

"Let's just start walking this way and see what we find," Draco gestured in the opposite direction.

Together they strolled down the path, pointing at silly stuffed animals and crazy food combinations. The first booth they stopped at advertised a balloon game; pop three balloons and win a prize. Stuffed cartoon characters in a variety of sizes and colors hung along the makeshift booth. Harry paid the attendant and took the darts from him.

"Want to kiss them for luck?" Harry asked, holding the darts toward Draco.

"Throw the bloody darts or give them here and let me show you how it's done."

Harry winked and blew a kiss at Draco before turning back to the game. In rapid succession he threw the darts at the supposedly elusive target. The balloons popped and the attendant pointed to a row of mid-sized toys. Harry choose the monkey wearing a red shirt that said "I'm with stoopid" and presented it to Draco with a flourish. Draco laughed as he took the prize, this might be fun after all.

They spent the next several hours going from booth to booth, winning silly little things for each other, laughing like the children they never got to be and enjoying not having to worry about the pressures the Wizarding World presented. After six months, they were finally learning to relax and not constantly look over their shoulders.

Draco's arms were overloaded with prizes when Harry pulled him behind a row of booths and took a quick glance around before shrinking their winnings and stuffing them down into his pocket. He snuck a kiss and groped Draco's arse before pulling him back into the thoroughfare.

"Time for the rides!"

They rode ride after ride. Most of them were designed to turn your stomach inside out and Draco was grateful that they hadn't taken the time to sample any of the foods just yet. The Zipper was absolute torture, spinning them one way and then rapidly switching directions. It made Apparition feel like child's play. Harry, despite his reaction to Wizarding transportation, laughed the entire way through the ride. Afterward, he pulled Draco against his side and they sat quietly on a bench.

"Come on," Harry stood up and tugged Draco to his feet. "There is one more ride I want to go on, then we're going home and getting naked."

Draco pressed himself into Harry, rubbing against his leg. "I can give you the ride of your life. Let's go home now."

"Fuck," Harry moaned, as Draco nibbled on his ear lobe. "One more ride, then we'll leave." Harry reluctantly pulled away. Just as Draco had feared, Harry was leading him toward the one ride he'd been avoiding.

Draco had been eyeing the huge rotating wheel contraption all evening. He tried not to let Harry see the apprehension in his eyes. It wasn't that he was afraid of heights, he flew a broom didn't he. A broom he had control over, whereas this was something put together by Muggles, and held together by Merlin only knew what. He'd have absolutely no control and that was his worse nightmare. He'd been successful in directing Harry around that particular ride all evening, but his luck had finally run out.

"I wanna go on the Ferris Wheel next, " Harry said, pointing to the giant wheel.

"Okay, but first can you win this giant dragon I saw at a booth right over here." Draco tugged on Harry's arm, pulling him away from the line for the ride.

"I've already won you a pocket full of animals."

"I know, but I didn't see this dragon until a few minutes ago. He's perfect," Draco pleaded.

"Sure," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders, a look of confusion on his face.

Once they got to the booth Harry could see why Draco had wanted the dragon. It was huge and looked to be squishy. It was solid white with a strip of dark hair down the middle of its back with gleaming green eyes. Draco had a thing about symbolism and this definitely represented them. Harry barely listened to the attendant explain the game. The intensity of their feelings were overwhelming for them at times and they clung to the things that helped ground them. Dragons, lions, green, garnet, white and dark; to Draco all of those things represented them and any time he found them together randomly he collected that item. Be it jewellery or a silly stuffed animal from a fair.

"I told you it was perfect. It was made especially for us."

"You're right, it definitely needs to go in our collection." Harry dropped a kiss on the end of Draco's nose.

The dragon was easily won and Harry led the way back to the Ferris wheel. A short line had formed and Harry stood behind Draco, pulling him back against his chest. Draco's arm were wrapped around the huge dragon. He turned his head and whispered to Harry.

"Shouldn't we shrink this? We won't have room for it on the ride."

Harry shook his head. "There will be plenty of room. I know your nervous, love, but everything will be okay. You know I'll never let anything happen to you." Harry's lips brushed against Draco's ear, teasing him.

"Damn it, Harry. That's not fair. You know what that does to me," Draco complained, although he made no move to get away.

"Oh, look. It's our turn." Harry nudged Draco forward, he paid the attendant and helped Draco into the last available cart. He made sure both of their belts were fastened properly before placing a quick kiss on Draco's cheek.

"Draco, sweetheart, look at me."

Draco turned his head, fear and anxiety written all over his face. Harry cupped his cheek in his hand and leaned across for a sweet, gentle kiss. He smoothed Draco's hair back off his face, caressing the skin as his fingers travelled over it. "Take a deep breath. I've never let anything happen to you before and I'm not going to start now." Harry pulled at the dragon and Draco's fingers slowly let go. Harry placed the oversized animal between them, partially blocking them from view.

"Relax and enjoy the ride."

The ride started with a lurch and Draco grabbed at Harry's hand, squeezing it hard once and then backing off the pressure to just a firm hold. He knew it was childish to be scared, he'd certainly flown higher and in more dangerous situations. He took a deep breath and met Harry's eyes, giving him a small smile.

They started their slow ascent, the cart rocking slightly. Harry pulled his hand from Draco's and placed it on Draco's thigh. He softly rubbed as much as he could reach before letting his hand wander over Draco's groin. Harry squeezed the soft cock through the inside of Draco's jeans. Draco gasped and Harry smiled at him.

"Let me help you relax."

Draco looked at him in confusion. Surely he didn't just suggest that he wanted to wank him right here on the ride. Then again, maybe he was. Harry expertly flipped open the buttons on Draco's jeans and deftly slipped his hand inside, rubbing the growing erection through the silk boxers.

"Harry," Draco hissed, bucking his hips slightly, trying to dislodge Harry's hands.

"Shh, no one can see us. The dragon is blocking their view." Harry leaned over as far as he could and nuzzled Draco's neck. He ran his tongue up the pale neck and across the shell of Draco's ear.

"Let me take away the fear and make the Ferris Wheel a memory you won't ever forget."

Harry was here. Harry always took care of him. Draco's body relaxed and Harry slipped his hand inside Draco's boxers. His fingers wrapped around the silky flesh, lightly trailing up and down.

"Close your eyes, and think about the time we made love on the beach in Venice." Draco let his head fall back against the cart and closed his eyes, a small smile playing upon his lips.

"Remember those tiny little blue swimming trunks, Draco. You looked so sexy in those shorts. I wanted to lock you in the room and fuck your pretty little arse all day."

Draco groaned, thrusting his hips up lightly as Harry rubbed his thumb across the sticky wet slit of Draco's cock.

"You teased me all day. Do you remember?" Draco nodded his head. Harry's hand worked in long sure strokes, squeezing just enough to create the perfect pressure.

"Remember how some of the local kids were having a bonfire that night. We cast a disillusionment spell on ourselves and snuggled on a blanket to watch the fire." Draco's hips were moving faster, trying to get more from Harry.

"I remember how you tasted that night, how you moaned when I spread you open. We were right there, Muggles just yards away, oblivious and you were naked with my tongue up your arse." Harry increased the strength and intensity of his strokes.

"You looked so gorgeous riding my cock with the firelight behind you, highlighting your perfect skin. You came all over my stomach, shouting my name. You squeezed my cock so hard I nearly passed out from the orgasm." Draco's hips were bucking into Harry's hand, he was so close.

"That's right, baby. You're so beautiful when you come." Draco's head thrashed from side to side and he blindly grasped at Harry, trying to pull him closer. "Come, dragon, come for me."

Draco bit his lip to keep from crying out as his orgasm pulsed out of him. Draco opened his eyes to watch Harry pull his hand from his cock and lick his come from it. Harry sucked the last droplets of him from his fingers and smirked at Draco while he tucked him back into place and re-buttoned his jeans.

"Fuck, Harry. That was unbelievable."

Harry leaned across for a quick kiss.

"You know what the best part is?"

Draco shook his head.

"The ride's almost over and as soon as we get off of here, I'm taking you home and fucking you until you forget your name."

The End


End file.
